Hit The Shower
by CoffeexCabbage
Summary: After practice, two individuals are behind in the locker room. Kou/Daisuke Written for BBB.


. ?thread=763679#t763679

April 2012

((Is it bad that the moment Soccer Practice came on my playlist I instantly opened up Jarte and started to write this? ))

The locker room abandoned, with everyone gone home, quiet except for the sounds at the furthest corner. Atmosphere permeating from it of soft sounds and heavy groans, the smell of sweat among the humid room, water shooting out from the spout. Kisses were hungrily claiming territory with each other while hands pulled and pushed. The warm water beat down, washing away the sweat beading with every breath taken. Their uniforms felt heavy and tight, clinging mercilessly to their bodies as they pulled down on their weight. Fingers grazed over fabric, moving and rubbing.

The shorter one was impatient, their lips leaving the others, journeying down and biting as they reached the neck. Forceful nips soothed by a tongue, lapping at the mixture of sweat and water. His hand raking gently down the taller's torso, slipping into the waist band to travelling down. The taller was pressed against the tile, chest heaving in harsh breath, inhaling every drop of moisture. A long groan dragged out as those invading hands ran down cupping and squeezing his hanging goods.

Smiling as he sucked on his throat, feeling the groan vibrate on his lips. He rolled the prize nestling in his hand, slowly and gently. Full and heavy, soft and hot. The feeling of the organs beneath the skin slightly moving as his hand played its game. The taller pushed his hips forward, grinding himself toward the arm. Hands trying to grip the slippery tile, as he squeezed his eyes tight. The hand was pushing them up, and letting them drop down, bouncing them...dribbling them. The tug of skin between two finger, rolling around and slightly pinching. Dark grey eyes smiled as they laid on the parted mouth and the Adam's apple quivering with each sharp breath.

"Unnngh...K..Kou."

The shorter boy licked the bobbing apple with just the tip of his tongue. He reached up with his other hand, fumbling around for the knob. The water stopped, causing the taller to open his eyes slightly, trying to look down. Drawing back, the shorter glanced up to meet the warm brown eyes. Curving slowly, the side of his mouth rose up as the lids of his eyes lowered. Squeezing tight and rolling with his hand, pulsating his hand around it. The taller one let out a moan, as it ran a small shudder through him.

"Mmmmmmh..." A lick along the taller's jaw, around his ear. It was driving the him mad. The taller brought up his hand, grasping the wet locks and pulling back as he dove down for a kiss. The smirk opened readily, tongue swirling around the foreign one. The hands left their place, now grazing over the partly awake member. Light touches tried to melt away the nerves. The kiss breaks, the shorter leaning his head against the other's chest, pushing his head up into their chin.

The action sends shivers through the taller. He loves it when he acts... feline. He always thought him sleek and graceful, his own small hidden turn on. As if hearing those thought, the shorter one tilts his head, a long lick from the base of his neck to under his chin. He feels a twitch in his palm. Strong hands go to his back, massaging into his sore muscles. The shorter lets out a moan, his hand now forgetting its task. He pulls out, now resting flat against the other as his muscles are worked out from their tightness.

His hand slips out, supporting himself against the taller boy, enjoying the hard pressure easing into his back. The taller boy's hands go lower, until they are on his lower back. He starts to roll his hips, as he pushes the other into him. The shorter boy's mouth pulls up into a smile as his buns are kneaded, his entire body becoming putty under those clever hands. "Daisuke... Touch me." And the hands obey, sliding into the shorts, sliding over the slick and wet cheeks. A strong squeeze. A finger running between. The digit starting to tease, and getting rewarded with the boy biting hard into his shoulder.

A groan emits that sounds quite like a purr to the taller's ears. He plants a kiss on the wet hair. He rubs the circle nestled between those tight buns. Nails dig into him, as the shorter thrusts forward, and grinds against him. The hand leaves, they can't take this too far. It's too risky. This only milks out an impatient whine as teeth clamp on the jersey and pull as those grey eyes mischievously smile. The breath drawn by the taller boy shakes, gathering the smaller boy into his arms and shakes his head.

Mouth turns down in a slight frown, quickly changing into a pout as the shorter boy rubs himself against the other, bringing himself on his toes to kiss him. The taller boy's hands leave the hug and move to hold the smaller's head, cupping his cheek and gripping the hair as he steals all the air he can in the kiss as the shorter keeps rubbing himself vigorously against him. They start to pant in each others mouth, taking what fresh air they could from the sides of their mouths. The smaller wraps his arms around the taller's neck, pulling him even further down and keeping him in a strong hold.

Both of them are getting dizzy, hearts beating fast as the kiss intensifies, as air is becoming nothing than each others' breath. It's suffocating. It's making them lightheaded. Feeling as though they are on a drug cutting off oxygen to their brain. They break the kiss, both of them panting hard, holding onto each other as the world spins around them, trying to catch their breath, intake fresh air. They both smile at each other. A look of lust and longing shared between them, only halted by fear of being caught.

Slipping out of the hug, the shorter one removes his shorts and rings them out. The tight spandex boxers cling to the curves and contours of his body, a knowing smirk shot back at the taller boy who's eyes are fixated. "We should change, come on. The janitor will be here soon..."

"All of a sudden you're the voice of reason?" A smug smile. "Pretty sure a moment ago you were ready t-" Distracted. It was hard for him to talk when the other was sliding off the rest of the clothes, and purposefully rubbing his hands over his body. Now ending with thumbing the tip of his near flaccid cock. "...Yeah. That."

A warm chuckle was all the answer. A towel was now travelling over the boy's body, drying himself off while the taller just watched. "Quit admiring and get changed~" He spun the towel and whipped it at the other's leg.

"OW AH GOD" A red mark started to show. He started to quickly undress, wringing out his own clothes as a towel was tossed over to him. They dryed off as best as they could as Daisuke tried to get revenge by snapping the towel on Kou's backside. It led to a quick display of dominance from Kou, pushing him down on the bench and straddling him as he bruised his nape with his mouth.

"Kou, ya wanna come over to watch the game tonight?" They shoved their clothes in their separate bags to take them home to wash.

Kou just slung the bag over his shoulders. "Are we going to actually watch it this time?" Raising his eyebrow as they exited side-by-side.

"I want to." He elbowed Kou. "Someone keeps interrupting the game."

He pushed his shoulder quickly against Daisuke, starting their playing roughhousing. "Who said I was? I'm just starting one where I can have more hands on."

"You know, you aren't suppose to use your hands in soccer..."

"I wasn't planning on using my hands..." And he licked his lips, slowly with a wink. Then he raced off toward the vehicle before any other word was said. The heat was rising up in Daisuke as he slung the bag over his shoulder and ran home with a wild grin on his face.


End file.
